


You're the One for Me

by peachyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I'm sorry if it sucks, M/M, Past rape/abuse, nerdy!Zayn, punk!liam, this is my first story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyharry/pseuds/peachyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a nerd and Liam's the punk.  Liam can't help feeling something for the smaller boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the One for Me

Liam was not one to mess with. With arms and a chest full of tattoos of various colors and sizes he obtained the stereotype of a bad boy. At the age of fourteen he began to box and now at the age of eighteen he was a fighting machine. Everyone knew he was and made to stay away from Liam and his two odd friends, Louis and Harry. Louis being the captain of the football team and Harry, his punk boyfriend. Louis never hung out with anyone else, except when he had to leave the two punks to be there for the team. Besides those two, Liam didn’t trust anyone and he despised everyone.  
Except Zayn, the new nerdy boy with warm golden eyes.

Zayn walked into the newest school, pushing up his glasses and hugging his bag to his chest. He had just gone to the office and he held his schedule along with his locker number and combo. It shook in his hands as he tripped over his feet and stuttered sorry many times. Zayn sighed happily at the sight of his locker, which was luckily away from most of the other classmates. Zayn’s face turned to confusion as he saw some of the classmates’ face turn to sympathy. What could go wrong?  
Liam’s face turned to anger as he saw a boy tending to a locker next to his. Liam strictly told Loraine that no one could have a locker by him, “Loraine, what the fuck is that thing doing next to my locker?”  
“Liam Payne I will not let you use that language! And the boy, Zayn, is new and there were no more empty lockers available,” Loraine shrugged, I’ll guess you’ll just have to deal with it,”  
Liam huffed and slammed the door to the office closed, heading to his locker.

 

Zayn gulped and stopped putting his school supplies into his locker as he felt a presence behind him.  
“Oh, don’t let me stop you,” Liam sniggered as Zayn’s shoulders shook. He loved putting the fear into people, he craved it.  
Zayn turned around and looked up at the stranger. The boy, or man, had on a tank top, which was obviously for showing off his tattoos, and his biceps looked like they could crush Zayn’s body. Facial hair littered his face, along with a lip ring that the man would run over with his tongue every few seconds.  
“I-I’m sorry?” Zayn stuttered out.  
“Can you not hear?” Liam growled, “I said, don’t let me stop you,” Liam spoke into Zayn’s face and the latter cringed as he smelt cigarettes invade into his nose.  
Zayn knew what was about to come. The pounding of fists and insults being thrown towards him. 

Liam raised his fist and looked at the boy with tan skin and black hair. No, beautiful tan skin and luscious black hair, and warm golden eyes that were squeezed shut. He’s beautiful. Liam dropped his arm down and shook his head because he knew he shouldn’t be thinking this. Not now. Turning around, he left Zayn feeling both confused and relieved.

As the weeks went past Liam became infatuated with Zayn, following him wherever he went. Louis and Harry called that stalking and kept telling Liam to just go and talk to Zayn, but Liam had too much pride. Insisting he couldn’t be seen with a boy, especially one he liked, that would make him weak and pathetic.  
Liam looked towards the bathroom where he sat at in the cafeteria with Louis and Harry. Zayn walked out and headed to the table where he sat to eat. He sits with an energetic and happy lad by the name of Niall. The first time Liam saw Zayn with Niall he ground his teeth together and his muscles bulged. He didn’t want Zayn to have any friends, he just wanted Zayn to have him. Luckily, by watching and listening around he learned Zayn didn’t have any feelings for the Irish blonde. Thank god for that.  
It was the day of the home football game when everything went downhill, or maybe uphill. It depends on how you see it. Liam never went to football games but Harry and Louis (it’s always them) wanted him to go because Louis was the captain and he told Liam he needed him for moral support.  
“Moral support my ass, you have Harry for that,” Liam whined and looked at Harry to get him out of this.  
“I’m not getting you out of this, you have to come,” Harry shrugged and shoved Liam into the car to drive to the school.

 

Liam glared at everyone that he and Harry had passed. Louis had left them to go get ready for the big game and they were heading back to the bleachers, nachos and popcorn in hand. Liam jumped and dropped some of the popcorn as the crowd roared. Liam was never good in crowds.  
“Now Liam, you be a good boy and listen to your Dad okay?” Liam’s mother, Karen whispered into the eight year old Liam’s ear.  
“Mumma, do I have to go with Dad? Can’t I stay with you?” Liam always hated his visits with his father. His father did things to him and Liam had to promise not to tell anyone.  
“You’re father just wants to spend time with you lovely,” Karen was interrupted with a sound of a car horn, “There he is now,” Karen kissed her son on the cheek and waved goodbye, Liam watching out the car window until he couldn’t see her anymore. 

 

“Now son, where’re going to do things a little differently. We’re going to a place where people can do what they want and I get the money,” Liam’s father, Geoff explained to the innocent eight year old.  
“Dad I don’t want to,” Liam mumbled and hugged his knees to his chest.  
Geoff turned in the driver’s seat to face Liam, “You don’t get a say in this you little shit. Now, you’re going to be a good boy and do what the people tell you to do, got it?”  
All Liam could do was nod and wait for the weekend to be over.

 

“Liam? Liam…LIAM!” Harry’s hand shook Liam’s arm and Liam nodded an okay to Harry, “Did you have another flashback? Do you need me to call your mum?”  
“No Harry, I’m fucking fine,” Liam growled and looked to the crowded bleachers. Finding a spot for the two of them, he plopped down onto the cold metal. This isn’t going to be fun.

Zayn wasn’t freaking out. Niall had drug him to the stupid football game. Supposedly it was very important for everyone to be there since it was their first home game or something. Zayn was currently biting his fingernails and his whole body was practically shaking. So, maybe he is freaking out. Crowds just are not his thing.  
“Don’t worry babe, you’re fine,” Niall swung his arm over onto Zayn’s shoulder and steered him over to sit on the cold bench. Front row of course. Zayn smiled because he liked Niall and he liked it when Niall called him all kinds of pet names. It made him feel loved, he’s never felt loved before. Of course, him and Niall will only ever be friends, but that’s perfectly fine because he’s kind of in love with someone else, “Hey lover boy, I saw your boyfriend when we entering. Maybe he’ll sit by us,” Niall winked at Zayn and laughed.  
Zayn’s face turned hot, “Shut up Niall,” Zayn turned to watch the field and just as he did the Liam Payne sat down in front of him. Like, right in front of him. For Zayn to touch Liam all he had to do was reach out his hand to touch his muscular back. Zayn was so close his knees were almost touching Liam.  
Niall winked at Zayn suggestively, “I dare you to accidently bump him,”  
“Niall I can’t! Are you crazy?” Zayn couldn’t believe his ears. Niall wanted him, the nerdy Zayn Malik, to bump into the Liam Payne aka the punk bully.  
“Yes! Now go,” Niall shoved Zayn forward and he was met with Liam’s head. Now, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go but it certainly worked. Blood spurted from Zayn’s nose and dripped onto Liam’s tank top as the latter turned around to face Zayn.  
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Liam. Look, I’ll buy yo—“ Zayn began but Liam silenced him.  
“It’s okay,” Liam controlled his temper. He didn’t want to scare Zayn already more than he has in the past. Harry told him not to worry anyway because he knew how to get blood out of things thanks to his sister Gemma and her womanly problems.  
Harry turned around and smiled at Liam, “Maybe you should go help him take care of that, yeah?”  
“Sure, I don’t like crowds anyway,” Liam nodded for Zayn to follow and Zayn had to pinch himself to believe that this is real. 

 

Zayn followed silently behind Liam, not knowing if he could walk beside him considering Liam is supposed to hate him. Liam looked back to see Zayn chewing on his nails, “You can come up here, y’know. I don’t bite,” Liam tried to smile but it might’ve come out a bit like a grimace.  
Zayn quickly came beside Liam and bit his lip, “Why’re you being nice? Harry or Niall aren’t here,”  
“Do you want me to be mean?” Liam questioned.  
“N-no, definitely n-not,”  
“Well, just an fyi but I’m not always mean. People just assume I hate them,” Liam sighed, “Which I do, but I don’t hate you,”  
“Y-you don’t hate me?” This was new information for Zayn. Liam had always acted like he despised Zayn, making sure to trip him in the halls or slam his locker shut when he didn’t have all of his things collected.  
“No,” Liam breathed deeply, “I kind of like you, actually,”  
And now Zayn can actually smile and he suddenly felt giddy. Liam Payne liked him. He actually liked him because he liked Liam right back. Well, he liked Liam a little bit too much.  
“I like you too,” Zayn blurted out as they neared the deserted bathrooms.  
“I’ll wet a towel and you can clean up your nose. Has it stopped bleeding yet?” Liam didn’t wait for Zayn to answer, just started to inspect Zayn’s nose. Liam raised a finger and trailed it around Zayn’s nose, feeling for anything broken, “Good news is that it’s not broken, just bruised,” Liam smiled and handed Zayn a wet towel.  
Zayn thanked Liam quietly and focused on himself in the mirror, trying hard to not look at the muscled god beside him.  
And just like that they went back to the benches and watched the rest of the game. Nothing else happened which made both Zayn and Liam upset.

~

¬¬¬¬A week later and Liam can’t deal with it anymore. He has been avoiding Zayn ever since the football game but it’s been so long. Liam headed towards Zayn’s locker to give the nerdy boy the time of his life.  
“Liam, hey you’ve kind of been ig—“ Liam cut off Zayn by shoving his lips onto Zayn’s. Zayn fisted Liam’s shirt as the tattooed boy drug him into the janitor’s office. Shutting the door behind them, Liam bit and ravished Zayn’s lips, wrapping his arm around Zayn and digging his fingers into Zayn’s hip, moving the clothing there and rubbing his tan skin, “I love you so much and I can’t take it anymore. I need you Zayn,” Liam gasped against Zayn’s lips and swallowed his moans.  
“Good because I need you too,” Zayn ran his hands up and down Liam’s tattooed skin.  
And people that were asked about the moans coming from the janitor’s office the next day would deny it in a heartbeat.


End file.
